


A Movie Is Where Romance Happens

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: At the movies, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Romance, confident!Nico, jealous!Will, kiss, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates at the Movies</p><p>“What?” Nico asked, his voice laced with sarcasm, “Were you jealous or something?</p><p>“Yes!” Will yelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Movie Is Where Romance Happens

When Nico had come to his room in the morning with a newspaper in his hand, excitedly asking Will to go with him to watch Mockingjay Part 2, Will had readily agreed. Partly because Nico looked adorable with his ruffled pyjama and bed head, partly because this movie was probably the closest to a date with Nico. And also because he’d been waiting for the movie for months. Will wasn’t _that_ desperate to spend time with Nico. Or maybe he was. All he knew was that he was in love with his roommate who probably didn’t feel the same way. Typical.

So there he was, standing in line for popcorn with Nico. Who was staring at a guy around their age in a less than subtle manner. Will wasn’t a guy who got jealous easily. Heck, he had no reason to be jealous considering that the guy was attractive and nearly everyone was staring at him. _But the guy was attractive!_ And this was Nico! _His Nico!_ He wasn’t going to let some wannabe ruin his chances. But he decided to ignore his jealousy and concentrate on getting to the counter in front of him. He still noticed when the guy came over to them, smirking.

“Hey, hottie,” he said, looking at Nico, in a way he probably thought was suave, “You here to watch a movie?”

Nico smirked back at him and opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Will found himself interrupting. “Well, we _are_ in a theatre so what do you think?” he sneered at the guy.

Nico looked at him incredulously and hissed, “ _Will!”_

But the other guy was already backing away. “Whoa, dude. I didn’t know that was your boyfriend. Sorry man,” he said before going back to his friends.

Before Will could even feel relieved, Nico turned on him, eyes filled with anger. “What. The hell, Solace.” he said through clenched teeth.

Will gulped. Even though Nico was obviously mad at him, he couldn’t stop thinking about how good he looked when he was angry. Nico was still yelling at him, gesturing wildly with his hands. Will loved the way Nico’s lips moved when he talked, the way he ran a hand through his beautiful, wavy black hair when he frustrated, the way his eyebrows scrunched up when he was mad, the way he kept wetting his lips with his tongue. Will just really liked Nico lips. He suddenly realised that Nico had stopped talking and was staring at him expectantly.

Will blinked. “Um. What?”

Nico rolled his eyes and muttered, “Never mind.”

Will huffed and crossed his arms. “He was flirting with you!”

Nico rolled his eyes again. He did that a lot when he talked to Will. “That was sort of the point. He was cute!”

“B-But he-he,” Will spluttered, “He obviously wasn’t good enough for you!”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

“I-I mean. I mean he was too- too confident for you!”

“Too confident for me?! Do you even know what you’re saying, Solace?!”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean,” Will groaned, putting his head in his hands, “I don’t know!”

“What?” Nico asked, his voice laced with sarcasm, “Were you jealous or something?

 _“Yes!”_ Will yelled. Realising what he said, he blushed. Then he felt embarrassed. Then he got angry at himself for feeling embarrassed. “I’m not feeling up for popcorn anymore,” he grumbled before walking towards the theatre.

Will showed his ticket at the door and stalked over to his seat. He collapsed into the cushion, groaning. Now he’d gone and sort-of confessed to Nico. He was just waiting for Nico to come and tell him that his feelings were not returned. Or maybe Nico had gone back to the cute guy. They were probably flirting with each other while Will sat in the theatre moping over Nico. Suddenly, he saw someone sit next to him. He looked up to tell them that the seat was taken just in case Nico _did_ turn up but to his utter surprise, it _was_ Nico.

Nico smiled softly at him before handing him one of the popcorn buckets in his hands. “In case you changed your mind,” he mumbled before settling down next to him.

Will just nodded and stared ahead, blushing. He could feel Nico staring at him but he couldn’t bring himself to look back. Suddenly, he felt a hand behind his neck. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Nico leaned forward and pressed his lips to Will’s. At that moment, Will’s brain short circuited. Nico di Angelo was kissing him. _Nico di Angelo was kissing him!_ When that finally sunk in, Will found himself wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist and pulling him closer. Nico’s lips were impossibly soft against his and he couldn’t think of anything else. Nico made a wanting noise at the back of his throat and tilted his head a little, slotting his mouth against Will’s, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth.

Just when he felt that his lungs would burst from lack of oxygen, Nico pulled back, breathing hard. He settled his forehead against Will’s and smiled. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Before Will could reply, the screen lit up, signalling the start of the movie. So he just leaned forward and gave Nico a quick kiss and whispered, “Me too,” before settling back in his seat. He saw Nico pull up his legs on the seat before cuddling against Will, popcorn between them. Will smiled and put an arm around Nico’s shoulder. They stayed like that for the entire movie.

After the movie, they walked home silently, their hands entwined. Will still couldn’t believe that Nico had kissed him. It was like a dream come true. Breaking the silence, he asked, “So are we dating now?”

Nico shoved him playfully before pulling him into another breath-taking kiss. He pulled away and breathed, “Yes.”

Will nodded, his brain still scrambled. “Okay.”

They walked in comfortable silence for another few minutes before Nico asked, “So what do you mean the guy was too confident for me?”

_“Nico!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Comment please! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
